


SI: Horrorswap

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Surface Indulgences [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'll post more about them sometime, i call these boys Amber (papy) and Cyan (sans), they're my own version of horrorswap so feel free to ask questions about them!, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: The swapped brothers have a spree with their food of choice





	SI: Horrorswap

Papyrus shut the door behind him as he quickly disappeared into his bedroom with the spoils of his trip to the store.

He hadn’t gone for groceries in general, since Sans was always the one who did that now that they’d made it to the surface. His big brother took care of him, like he’d always done.

No, Papyrus had gone to the store because the gold exchange had gone through and he could do something he hadn’t been able to for the last seven years.

He could drink honey again.

Stars, that had been such a hit to lose his vice. He’d lost the honey, and then the cigs because nobody made them anymore. Well, he wasn’t picking smoking back up since it was something pretty frowned upon even on the surface, but he could do this.

He had six bags full of various jars and bottles of honey. Grabbing the first bear he could get a hold of, Papyrus opened it and almost cried from that sweet scent hitting his nasal cavity. He chugged it, barely tasting it in his rush to get this nectar into him.

The blurred vision made it hard to catch his balance after throwing his head back like that, but a little rubbing of the slice down the middle of his skull eased the dizziness. Bottle after bottle, Papyrus just happily drank the golden syrup, so enthralled by that long-missed taste and texture.

He’d grabbed one of each kind of honey in the store, and so he had several jars of wild and flavored honeys, too. He hummed softly as he tasted orange blossom honey for the first time, the citrus tang delightful with the sticky sweetness. Then he tried some weird blue honey that tasted a little like chocolate and artificial candy. But….

Papyrus looked down at his three empty bags and three full ones. He just had the jars with the honeycombs in them left, and he sighed softly. He was feeling a little full by now, well…a lot full, but he wasn’t going to stop now. Just to ensure there was no barrier to him fishing his little feast, he shucked his dirty hoodie and the shirt beneath, flinging them into a corner. There it was, after so long of being empty and invisible. There was a thin, soft membrane of dark orange magic stretched between his ribs and pelvis now, but even with how much he’d drank already, it was still almost concave. “heh…guess I can keep going then.”

So, he began ripping open the jars. The first quandary was what to do with the big chunks of honeycomb inside these. Papyrus wasn’t going to waste the honey stuck in them, and there was no way he was going to wait for it to drip out of there. So, only one solution remained. Carefully, enjoying the warm gooey feeling on his phalanges, he pulled the comb out and chomped on it. It was soft and waxy, tasteless, but chewy enough to give some refreshing difference. Once the honey taste was gone from it, he swallowed the material in his mouth and took another bite. Yeah, this wasn’t too bad, and it was nice to have something for his teeth to do for once while eating honey. Once the comb was gone, he tipped the jar up and slurped down the honey inside.

After about the third jar, a rough gurgle rolled out of his stomach. Sighing, Papyrus gave himself a once over again. The membrane was rounded out and warmer than the rest of his bones, and it was much tighter than before. But he’d already opened another jar, so he just kept eating the comb out of it and drained it, too.

There were about five jars left, but they could wait. Papyrus was satisfied for now, and flopped backward on his mattress, giving a few quiet hiccups as the contents of his stomach shifted with gravity. His sockets grew heavy as the warm weight inside settled into his bones. Yeah, this was a good thing. The surface was good.

\--

Sans felt terrible about leaving his brother alone for this long but...well….

He walked into their home and straight into the kitchen. Today he’d discovered you could buy tacos. You could buy them for very little surface money, and he’d bought….a lot.  
And he’d already been munching on one or two as he’d walked home. They were so good, too! So many different toppings and different presentations, even one made out of these things called dorbitos or something that was super cheesy and crunchy. He loved it!

And…well…he hadn’t wanted to share with Papyrus. As selfish as that was, he wanted to keep these for himself. They were on the surface now! He shouldn’t have to share. They all had plenty and he’d been so hungry for so long and….

Shaking his skull to force out those thoughts, Sans kept eating the delicious spicy treats. His crooked teeth made eating hard, but despite the mess on his face, Sans was happy. These were very different from the tacos he’d made once upon a time, or the ones…well, that used to be given to him.

And they were so warm! Sans felt the heated meat and vegetables pooling in soothing swirls of magic in his belly, and it was almost intoxicating. How long had he gone without this deliciousness? His, eh, special ones hadn’t tasted nearly so good, and there had been nothing but meat to them. It was a disappointment, honestly, and there was no use comparing them to these masterpieces from the surface.

But soon his sack of goodies was empty, and Sans pouted for a moment before wincing as that soothing swirl became a churning pain inside him. “OWIE…” he mumbled. Looking down through his jagged, missing ribs under his shirt, Sans whimpered at how brightly his stomach was glowing, the bubbling visible as the tight orb pushed his shirt out slightly. Used to be, he’d see nothing but spine down there, and now there was a grumbling, cramping globe fitted snugly into the cradle of his pelvis.

Very carefully, Sans stood, one hand on his stomach to keep it steady while the other held tight to the chair. The movement forced some air up his throat, embarrassing him and making him groan softly at the release of pressure. “M-EH...I FEEL AWFUL…” He could already tell his upset tummy wasn’t going to handle the stairs, so he pushed off his pants and pulled off his shirt before settling on their lumpy living room sofa. “MAYBE…I SHOULD SLEEP THIS *hic* OFF…YEAH…” there was really no other recourse now, so reluctantly, Sans wrapped up in the throw on the back of the couch and tried to sleep, removing his gloves and gently rubbing circles to try and ease the discomfort he’d put himself into by gorging on such richness after starving so long. It was also hard to breathe from how full he was, and Sans had to really concentrate on his breathing , but that was the trick and soon he was snoring with occasional whimpers of pain.


End file.
